Because I'm Happy
by JERSIIIfied
Summary: This was her world now, and she'll be damned if she doesn't try to do everything in her power to ensure that all her special people remained safe and happy... Even if it means changing EVERYTHING. Hikaru had always been slightly selfish. Oh well. Self-Insert, AU. MinaKushi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Because I'm Happy_

* * *

Whenever she looked, she grew startled.

The girl staring back at her wasn't what she had grown to expect; the girl... she was... _different_? Not alike. Not the same? ...The _same _as _what_? The same as _who_? Wasn't she meant to have black hair and brown eyes? Wasn't her hair meant to be as dark as Auntie's, as long as Tashi's?

Why wasn't it the same girl that had been screaming, crying as she tried to run away from the spider her brother was leading her way? **Why was she suddenly so different?**

The little girl frowned. The other girl frowned back at her. _Maybe Hikaru had upset her?_ _Should Hikaru apologise_? Didn't she want to be Hikaru's friend?*

**A woman came along, stopping to stand beside the child**. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Hikaru frowned harder. "Kaa-chan?"

"...Hmm?"

She pointed at the girl. "Who's that?"

The woman's eyes seemed to sharpen. "That's you, darling" she answered gently, her voice tight. "Why? Is something wrong?"

The child looked up from where she had already begun to fuss in her seat, agitated from the lack of movement. "Kaa-chan, can I go see Tashi-kun?"

When her mother nodded in affirmative, the young girl smiled brightly, eagerly hopping up from her chair. Her Kaa-san was so funny. Her stomach was getting bigger and bigger and bigger, like a balloon. Tashi said it was because her Okaa-chan was pre... P-pre..nant? Hikaru didn't want to listen to smarty pants Tashi, but he had said that _his_ Kaa-chan had told him, and Auntie was always right.

Her prenunt kaa-chan could have the seat, anyway. The balloon in her stomach looked quite heavy. Besides, her kaa-chan seemed to enjoy looking at her friend on the... Mi-ro? _Mirror_?

It didn't matter. Her Kaa-chan's friend looked like her Kaa-chan.

They both had pretty red hair.

.

.

.

Adelaide Lorenz had always been a dreamer.

Even at age 16, she'd still retained hope of one day receiving her Hogwarts letter.

She'd always dreamed of a life with all her favourite anime characters, always anticipating the days when she could go to comic-con and see all her characters brought to life. Her impossible dreams were enlivened... inexplicably _real_ during those times. It was the only time when her fantasies seemed almost... achievable. And yet, when it seemed as if her dream was always within her grasp, _reality crushed it_. It crushed her thoughts and her dreams and her beliefs, like it did for every other child. But alas, she considered herself lucky that she had managed to remain so wistful during the teenage years when most other kids her age would spend their time trying to be popular, smoking and having sex.

However, like everyone else, life and all its experiences made her realise the brutality of life. She knew that the anime life, seeming to be glamorous and exciting when on her computer screen, would probably be quite difficult in its own way if made a reality. She knew that life of a ninja, a soul reaper, a pirate, a vampire, an alchemist, a soldier... She knew it would mean _difficulties_ and _death _and _pain_. On TV, they only showed the stories of the main characters. The main character that had the friends and experiences to get them through to the end of the series. It was never about the rest of the world, the others who faced life without those friends and experiences.

It wouldn't be all fun and games. _She knew this_.

Yet, on the 31st of April, at the age of 83, Ada couldn't help but move her fragile little bones in anticipation of what was too come.

Her mouth lifted at the edges.

**She'd always believed in reincarnation**.

* * *

_***Speaking in 3rd person shows childishness. It is a common trait to be found within children in Japan.**_

**This is my first attempt at a SI story. I've considered writing a Time-Travel story, but I don't think I'd have as much fun writing it!**

**Do you guys want to guess who she is?**

Please review! **It motivates me (and just generally brightens up my day) when I hear all the lovely comments. People who have had the pleasure of getting reviews understand.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Swearing.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Because I'm Happy_

* * *

She didn't remember anything of her life before the age of five.

Of course, there were the few odd memories that stood out, but it seemed as if everything was just covered by a thick, never ending fog. This was a fact. For _both_ of her lives.

Because after a few weeks of headaches, internal debates, lack of sleep and poorly veiled questions, she didn't want to think about it anymore. She was who she was: an odd mix of 7 year old Uzumaki-Namikaze Hikaru and 83 year old Adelaide Lorenz. Damn. That meant she was 90-ish.

If she was going crazy, _fine_. If she did have memories of a previous life, _she didn't care_. All that mattered right now was that her stupid little brother was getting mud all over her fabulous hair.

The little brother whose birth was so vivid, it sometimes made her question if she had actually seen it from her own eyes. It was something that also made her question the validity of her Old Memories. Old memories that detailed the birth of Naruto to include the death of _their_ parents.

Because in this world, Obito Uchiha didn't come to kill the ANBU guards. He didn't kill Biwako Sarutobi. _He didn't kill Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina_.

And yet despite all this, Naruto still became the _Jinchuuriki_. Her Kaa-san's seal still ran the risk of weakening with childbirth. It had weakened with childbirth. _Someone_ had released the Kyuubi... But it wasn't Obito.

During that time, Obito had joined his teammates in the patrol of the surrounding area, as assigned by their jounin sensei. He hadn't been crushed by that rock. He hadn't given Kakashi the Sharingan. It was quite funny, thinking about it.

When she'd realised who she was, and more importantly, _where_ she was, Hikaru had determined to change _everything_. Screw what her Old Memories of fanfiction had taught her. She didn't want to _follow the plot-line_ so she'd have an advantage with her knowledge; she didn't want to _keep things that same_ so things couldn't get even _worst_.

**This was her world now**. This wasn't some show she was watching in a foreign language on a tiny computer screen. This was her _life_, and she'll be damned if she doesn't try to do everything in her power to ensure that all her special people remained safe and happy. _Fuck them, and fuck you, Masashi Kishimoto._

So it was with this thought that her young, six year old self had determined to ask anyone _anything_ about what was currently going on in the shinobi world.

It was then that she met Obito Uchiha. She had also met Kakashi and Rin at that time, but that wasn't as important as meeting Obito _fucking _Uchiha. Obito! Tobi! Madara! He... _he was alive_! Kakashi didn't get fucked up in the head, and Rin didn't die!

She remembered having had badgered her mother about wanting to see her dad, just so she could have a look at the Hokage Tower, maybe get a scope on the situation and/or get some kind of clue/hint (it's not like a six year old could do much and influence that many things). And walking to the tower, pulling her Kaa-chan who was carrying a sleeping Naruto in her arms (luck toad) and _who seemed to be getting stopped every 2 damn second, _Hikaru almost choked on her own spit when she recognised the owner of the loud, boisterous voice that greeted her as soon as she stepped foot within the tower.

It seemed as if Team Minato had just finished reporting to her Tou-chan about their mission, and had spotted them entering as they'd been about to leave the tower (_luckily_, they'd chosen that particular day to walk out of the tower like normal people, instead of the much preferred shunshin). This prompted a loud "Good Afternoon, Kushina-nee chan! Oh My God, is that Naruto and Hikaru?! That little twerp's grown since that last time I've seen her!" from the cheery Uchiha.

Or course, the reference to her twerpy-ness had garnered him much appreciated punch from her mum, and an evil smirk from her, only to force the smirk out of her face when he tried to squish her cheeks and make her do stupid fish faces. Hikaru had hidden behind her amused mother, unsure about how to act near the Uchiha; was he... a protagonist now? Or was he... still... umm... evil? _**Somehow**_? By some terrible twist of fate?

Hikaru was unsure, but hearing about her forgotten childhood memories from Obito did lessen her suspicion of him. A true evil dude did_ not_ happily recall the first time his sensei's child had puked on him, when he had first carried her.

It was only after that event that Hikaru truly tried to acquaint herself with her surroundings. It was only after she'd gained awareness of herself (at five) that the memories began to make sense and began to grow more vivid. She had grown to realise that memories of a black haired, brown eyed girl was hers, and yet... not.

Hikaru had heard of the concept of reincarnation. It was from there that she began to piece it with what little knowledge she had of the world. So from the age of six to her current seven, the 90-ish year old person grew to (kid of) become a mixture of both lives. She had the memories and wisdom of her old personality, as well as the young, child-like innocence of her new life.

She had gotten used to things, gathering what little information was available in between babysitting Naruto, visiting the Uchiha household, and training with her Kaa-san and/or her Tou-san. Life was only just settling into a steady rhythm when news of conflict and political tension within the Uchiha Clan forced her to decrease her time with the Uchihas.

Mikoto had voice her concerns about Hikaru's growth in such a volatile environment, forcing Kushina and Minot to limit her daily visits. When Itachi and Sasuke began to spend more and more time sleeping over at the Namikaze residence, Hikaru began to calculate the current position of the timeline. Naruto was born approximately six years after Itachi, four years after her (damn Kishimoto and his vague timelines). Now that she was nine and Naruto was five, it meant Itachi was... thirteen. The age he became ANBU captain. The year of the Uchiha Class Massacre.

Or better yet, the year it _should_ have been. Because Itachi was definately not ANBU. Because (only to her, of course) it seemed like a delayed reaction. According to her knowledge of the Massacre, the tension and unease within the Uchiha clan was meant to have begun _waaayy_ before now. The seeds of doubt and unrest that were planted during the Nidaime's reign should have begun to sprout after the Kyuubi attack.

In fact, it should have gotten worst with Minato's announcement that anyone under the age of 15 would be taken out of ANBU, put under intensive psychological rehabilitation and put back into the jounin ranks. But it seemed that instead of growing more uneasy, the Uchiha clan simply handled the _restrictive_ hold the village put on their prodigious Uchiha heir. Was she... _missing something_? Something astronomically IMPORTANT? Because it seemed as if everything was diffferent without any input on her part. But was this good or bad?

Or better yet... Was she in some alternate universe of Naruto? Or did she change things just by being born? Ugh. This is head-ache inducing.

_Damn_. She really needed to find out what happened. She really should start asking... but she was kinda scared of what her tou-chan would say about her questions. And she wasn't really good at the whole secretive, reverse psychological manipulation all ninjas seemed to be born with. She liked things simple, blunt and to the point.

Double damn. Why couldn't everything be simple? Why couldn't her dad just _slip_ and_ tell_ her what she needed to know?

Did that mean she was going to put some effort into things?

Because honestly, despite her seemingly youthful appearance, she had the soul (and memories) of a 90 year old within her, and this particular 90 year old had rejoiced at the prospect of lazing around for a good 20 years of her life.

She should have been born a Nara. Yeah. Maybe that would have allowed for her to (somehow) grow smarter and discover a super awesome way to find things out with minimal effort.

Stupid, untrustworthy (with an S ranked village secret) young body.

* * *

**Dear Hey (Guest), Hey to you too! Anyway, I'll try to avoid making her a Mary-Sue, but I can't really show much flaw when I'm still in the process of crafting her new world and Hikaru's only just about settling in. Thanks for the review and all the nice comments, though!**

**In case you hadn't realised, the beginning of the Prologue showed how her young mind had struggled with her Old Memories.**

**And this is probably going to be a spontaneous story. The chapter with get change (for better or worse, it's for you to decide) depending on my mood. **

**But it'll probably get better next week, 'cause guess which bitch is going to the MCM Comic-Con? That's right! ME! And guess who's going to be there? Vic **_**fucking**_** Mignogna! I started hyperventilating when I found out!**

**Please review...? If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! I'll try my best to answer them!**


End file.
